Just a memory
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Eles eram o oposto um do outro, cercados de pessoas que jamais os entenderiam... ...Mas isso não impediu que se apaixonassem. Loucura? Sim. Mas uma loucura que eles pretendiam levar adiante. Sirius & Bellatriz, a maior prova de que amor e ódio andam
1. Trailer

**Numa relação dominada pelo ódio...**

_E ainda havia Bellatrix. Ah, ela sim era um problema. Uma tradicional Black, sem o que tirar nem por. Era tudo o que a família mais prezava, e, conseqüentemente, tudo que Sirius mais odiava._

**E até mesmo num lugar terrível... **

_Não conseguia absorver o fato de estar novamente naquela maldita casa. Era assim sempre, como cair do céu direto no próprio inferno. Odiava aquele lugar com todas as suas forças. Tudo lá o sufocava. Sua _família_ o sufocava. _

**O desejo, às vezes, encontra uma maneira de se fazer presente... **

_-- Você e essa sua mania irritante de andar sem camisa pela casa. __  
__Sirius virou-se para encará-la, e notou que a garota o observou de cima a baixo, demorando-se em seu peito descoberto.__  
__-- Sabe, você não parece achar tão irritante agora. -- disse, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. _

**Em desafios perigosos e cheios de segundas intenções... **

_-- Ah, Cale-se!__  
__-- Só há um jeito disso acontecer. -- falou, aproximando-se perigosamente.__  
__-- É mesmo? E qual? -- desafiou, sem deixar transparecer o quão incomodada estava com aquela proximidade. "Merlin, por que ele tem que ser tão bonito?" _

**A insanidade toma conta... **

_-- Sirius... Isso é... Loucura. -- murmurou ela, ainda ofegante.__  
__-- Então é uma loucura que eu pretendo cometer mais vezes. -- falou ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. _

**E eles acabam por se render o algo maior... **

_-- Eu te amo. -- ele murmurou, fazendo com que ela o encarasse se a mínima chance de desviar.__  
__-- Ainda? -- perguntou, insegura. Sua voz soava mais trêmula do que ela gostaria.__  
__-- Sempre. _

**Até que o medo começa a aparecer... **

_-- Você não entende Sirius, tudo é tão simples para você. -- falou, no que ele revirou os olhos. -- Você não tem medo de nada!__  
__-- Você é quem não entende! Eu tenho medo sim, Bellatrix. Medo de sair deste quarto e nunca mais sentir o que sinto quando estou com você. _

**E escolhas precisam ser feitas... **

_-- Venha comigo.__  
__-- Não brinque comigo, Sirius. Não brinque. -- respondeu, desviando o olhar.__  
__-- Se você vier comigo, nunca estaremos seguros. -- ele disse, sério. -- Os comensais nos caçarão, os Black nos amaldiçoarão... Mas eu te amarei. Até o dia em que queimarem meu corpo, eu te amarei. _

**Não importa à quem elas doam. **

_-- A Lua... -- disse ele, olhando para fora através da janela -- Ela ainda me lembra você.__  
__-- Ainda me acha bela, priminho? -- a mulher falou, num tom debochado.__  
__-- Não. Fria. -- ele disse, virando-se para encará-la._

__

_**JUST A MEMORY**_


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo:

By Konni

-

-

-

-

-

-

_(Isso tudo acontece em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.)_

**Departamento de Mistérios**

-- Vamos! – disse Harry desesperado, puxando Neville pelas vestes. -- Tente empurrar com as pernas...

Ele deu mais um puxão descomunal e as vestes de Neville se rasgaram ao longo da costura lateral -- a bolinha de vidro caiu do seu bolso e, antes que um dos dois pudesse pegá-la, o pé descontrolado de Neville a chutou: a bolinha voou uns três metros para a direita e se espatifou no degrau abaixo. Quando os dois olharam para o lugar em que ela se quebrara, aterrados com o acontecido, um vulto branco-peróla de olhos enormemente aumentados se ergueu no ar, sem ninguém reparar.

Harry viu a boca do vulto se mover, mas com todas as colisões e gritos e berros que os rodeavam, não conseguiu ouvir uma só palavra da profecia. O vulto parou de falar e se evaporou.

-- Harry,_ sindo muido!_ -- exclamou Neville, seu rosto aflito e as pernas ainda se contorcendo. -- _Sindo, Harry não tive a indenção de..._

-- Não faz mal! -- gritou Harry. – Tente ficar em pé, vamos dar o fora...

-- _Dubbledore!_ -- disse Neville, seu rosto suarento subitamente arrebatado fixando alguma coisa por cima do ombro de Harry.

-- Quê?

-- _DUBBLEDORE!_

Harry se virou para ver o que Neville olhava. Diretamente no alto, emoldurado pela porta da Sala do Cérebro, achava-se Alvo Dumbledore, a varinha do ar, seu rosto pálido e enfurecido. Harry sentiu uma espécie de choque elétrico em cada partícula do seu corpo -- _estavam salvos._

Dumbledore desceu depressa os degraus passando por Neville e Harry, que não pensava mais em ir embora. Dumbledore já estava ao pé dos degraus quando o Comensal da Morte mais próximo percebeu sua presença e berrou para os outros. Um dos Comensais da Morte correu o mais que pôde, trepando como um macaco pelos degraus de pedra do lado oposto. Um feitiço de Dumbledore o trouxe de volta com a maior facilidade, como se o tivesse fisgado com uma linha invisível...

Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Bellatriz: _ria dela._

-- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! -- berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito.

Sua expressão de surpresa ainda não desaparecera de seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque.

De repente, milhares de lembranças começaram a passar por sua cabeça...

-

-

-

-

-

-

N/A: O prólogo é realmente pequeno, muito pequeno, eu diria. Apenas uma cena retirada d'A Ordem da Fênix, para que a fic comece de verdade – e também para que o epílogo tenha sentido. Os próximos capítulos serão as lembranças de Sirius, e garanto que serão maiores.


End file.
